If You Stay One Shot
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Another story for the Kevney Fans


Ok I like this one better, I'd even go so far as to say I love it. I love all my One Shot's about Kevney, Unusual You was kind of a disappointing though and I feel I could have done better with the song. So here is my redemption.

If You Stay- BSB check out the song on youtube, it's an awesome laid back song

* * *

**_To Be Happy_**

**_Your All I Need To Make Me Happy_**

**_Coz Every time Your Near_**

**_All The Tears Inside Are Raindrops_**

**_All The Sadness In My Lifetime Goes Awa_**y

Today had to be the hottest day in June, 2011's summer was the cruelest yet but being here with Whitney made everything seem better. It was around midnight and Kevin couldn't sleep. Even though she was right there next to him lightly snoring he was still awake. They made passionate love just hours before and Kevin was grateful that God had granted him another moment to be with her. He slowly slipped out of bed and went to the desk that was near the bed. He had to write his thoughts down, all his feelings that he was feeling inside. He thought about their conversation they had earlier the day before. About life, kids, marriage, and each other.

_(Earlier that day outside a café in Paris)_

_"Try this chocolate croissant" Whitney was in wearing her shades trying to feed Kevin some of her food. He took a bite and made a disgusting face "What you don't like it?"_

_"Not really and I can't believe your eating it"_

_"It's good"_

_"I'm surprised you didn't ask them if they served Fruity Pebbles since you like that cereal so much"_

_"I have some back at the hotel, and I will be eating some later"_

_"Wanna try some of my Omelet Supreme?"_

_"What's in it because it does look good"_

_"eggs, bacon, ham, peppers, mushrooms, onions"_

_"Never mind I don't need onion breath, and you don't either. I hope your brushing your teeth again after you eat that thing. You ain't kissing me!"_

_"Oh you'll let me, you can't resist these lips"_

_"There you go again talking about my lips. What else on my body are you obsessed with?" Kevin looks her up and down mainly at her breast" "I shouldn't have even asked"_

_"I can't help it your gorgeous!" he says a little too loudly and Whitney looks around to see if people heard him_

_" A little louder next time will ya!"_

_"Well you are"_

_"Yes but that doesn't mean you can shout it everyone on the street"_

_"Oh I don't care" and Kevin really didn't_

_"I do, next thing I know the headlines will read "Kevin Costner Declares His Love For His Co Star" she said going back to her croissant_

_"Stop being paranoid no one recognizes us. It's because of our swanky disguise!"_

_"Sunglasses and Hats Kev?"_

_"It's working isn't it"_

_"Yeah lover boy keep thinking that. How did I let you talk me into coming here anyway?"_

_"Because you love me and you love the risk"_

_"I do not"_

_"Yes you do, if you didn't we would have been cooped up in hotels through out all these years"_

_"We better hurry up and finish this meal, the sun is starting to beat down"_

_"No sight seeing today?"_

_"We did that yesterday"_

_"How about we take a train somewhere"_

_"Where is our destination?"_

_"I don't know but wherever it takes us we'll have each other"_

_"Aww that's sweet" she says with a smile. She wants to kiss him but remembers that they are in a public place_

_"You make me so happy!" he said to her and it made her heart melt. That man is something else_

(Present Time)

He decided to write a poem to her and the first few lines explained perfectly how he felt. He looked back over to her and she was still out like a light. All that tussling in bed had tired her out, he had to smile to himself because no one could stroke his ego like she could.

**_Just Believe In Me_**

**_All I Need Is Someone Who Believes In Me_**

**_You're the Good Luck Charm_**

**_You're The Reason For The Rainbows_**

**_God Knows I Hate To See You Go Away_**

**_Baby Don't Leave Me This Way_**

_(Yesterday Afternoon)_

_They were in one of the train cars rolling through hills of green grass and the occasional sheep roaming the fields. They sat next to each other looking out the window, no talking, no kissing or anything. Just the enjoyment of being in each others company. Kevin held her hand in his and he kissed it and she smiled at him._

_Thoughts did creep into his mind though that he didn't want to think about. They were spending four days with each other in Paris. It was supposed to be a business trip for Kevin, at least that was the excuse he gave his wife back home. But really it was to spend some precious time with the lady that was sitting next to him. The only woman he has ever truly loved with everything that he was. She is everything to him, his sun, his moon, and his guiding star. This moment was his kind of wonderful. But it wouldn't last long and he feared that the most. He pushed it into the back of his mind and enjoyed the rest of their day together. They seen castles, more fields, and even visited an old farm house before heading back to the train station_

**_If You Stay I'll Give You What You Want_**

**_I'll Give You What You Want_**

**_I'll Show You I'm The Only One For You_**

**_If You Stay With Me I'll Show You How Much I Need You_**

_(Yesterday Evening)_

_Later that night the couple had dinner at one of the city's most romantic spots. Still in disguise but are in a private area away from everyone._

_"Don't make me go back to my other life, my reality" he told her looking straight at her as she sipped her drink_

_"You have responsibilities"_

_"I know and one of them is you"_

_"Your family is your responsibility"_

_"Yes my family is my top priority, but you belong in that same category"_

_"What are we doing here Kevin?"_

_"Celebrating our love"_

_"And why are you bringing this up now?"_

_"Because I am tired of waiting"_

_"Waiting for what?"_

_"You to stay permanently in my life. Come on Whitney let's make it official"_

_"And what about your wife"_

_"What about her?" he said back to her and Whitney let out a sigh "You know I am un happy"_

_"This is like 1992 all over again, baby we can't do anything about it. I feel bad enough being your mistress, I can't take being the blame for your divorce again"_

_"You were not to blame for my first one"_

_"I took the cake"_

_"You were not to blame, our marriage was already in trouble long before we filmed the movie"_

_"Us falling in love was the last straw, and I still feel bad about that to this day"_

_"Your not the blame, she didn't blame you."_

_"Can't we just have a nice dinner without getting into it"_

_"Were not fighting"_

_"Not yet we aren't' but I feel it coming"_

_"Your right let's just eat and not talk"_

_"I didn't say we couldn't talk" Whitney gets bold and leans over the table and plants a kiss on his cheek_

_"Not even on the lips?"_

_"No were in public remember"_

_"No one knows we are even back here"_

_"Just take that for right now"_

**_To Be With You_**

**_I Just Want To Constantly Be With You_**

**_It's Only When Your Around_**

**_All The Problems Are Not My Problems_**

**_All The Clouds Inside My Garden Go Away_**

(Present midnight, almost 1am)

He was still writing his little poem to her, and he was so proud of it. Whitney really did make him forget about his troubles. No matter what could might be going wrong in his life, it was her that always made things seem better.

**_If You Stay I'll Give You What You Want_**

**_I'll Give You What You Want_**

**_I'll Show You I'm The Only One For You_**

**_If You Stay With Me I'll Show You How Much I Need You_**

_(Yesterday evening)_

_On the walk back to the hotel, he thought about asking her again to go public with him. He was willing to give up everything for their love. They would be a force to be reckoned with, just unstoppable. Their love could finally shine through and that's all Kevin has really wanted from the get go._

_Whitney wanted to hold his hand or at least wrap her arm around his waist as they walked, she knew she couldn't risk it. So she settled for walking closely to him. She started thinking again about what he said earlier. He really did give her what she always wanted, unconditioned love and support. He was her biggest fan, and the love of her life. Her mistakes cost her so much and she didn't want to let them go it again. When they reached their hotel they headed straight for the room for some unfinished business_

**_Oh It's Forever_**

**_You Have All My Gratitude Forever_**

**_Being Who You Are_**

**_Brings Me Victories and Promises_**

**_My Frustrations and My Losses Fly Higher Babe, They Fly_**

_After their highlight of the night, Kevin and Whitney laid in each other's arms, marinating in the moment and talking._

_"That was fucking great!" She couldn't help but curse, making love to him was always awesome, but going a long time without some Kevin is above and beyond_

_"That was great!" he said rubbing he stomach under the covers "I wish I could put something in their" he said still rubbing it_

_"Me too, you and I having kids together would have been great"_

_"Yeah but I guess it wasn't meant to be"_

_"Thank you Whitney" he said out of the blue_

_"For What" she wondered why he was thanking her, was it for the great sex they just had_

_"For being the person that you are, putting up with this charade we have going on"_

_"Well you did put up with it with me for almost fifteen years, so thank you. And for always remaining in my life even when everyone had doubted me and even left"_

_"I can't imagine ever doing that to you. You would have to hate me and say that you never want to see me again to make me go away. I am here forever Whitney, until God calls me back home I will always be here."_

_"Thank You and I love you!"_

_"I love you too" they shared one more kiss before dozing off to sleep. Whitney was the first one to drift off and Kevin would have soon followed but he couldn't go to sleep_

**_Stay Baby_**

**_Anything You Want_**

**_I'll Show You How Much I Need You_**

**_If You Stay With Me I'll Show You_**

**_If You Stay I'll Do Anything You Want_**

**_I'll Show You I'm The Only One For You Baby_**

**_If You Stay With Me_**

**_Baby Then I'll Show You_**

**_I'll Show You_**

(Present, almost one thirty)

After he finished the last two lines Kevin crawled back into bed with Whitney and wanted to wake her up for another round of sweet love.

**_Only If You Stay, Only If You Stay_**


End file.
